


Don't look back

by alexbenlo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Funny, Love Triangles, Romance, Sexy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexbenlo/pseuds/alexbenlo
Summary: Lin meets a new love, this will bring surprises for all her friends and family, but it will revive in Tenzin something that he thought was gone….This story will revive old loves, secrets buried among friends and an unexpected secret family.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Bumi II, Lin Beifong/Izumi, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Male Character(s), Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Dont look back

Lin was searching in her wardrobe, with resignation at the end she took a black dress “got damn, why did I accept that fucking blind date” she put on the dress and went to a big mirror in her room, she smirked, the dress suit her perfectly, the dress was long with a long open in the back, but it didn't look vulgar “at less my body still looking good, now what do I do with my face?” she opens a big box that was full of makeup, she started to making her makeup “well It looks like I still know how to do it” she said while she was finishing her hair, she put a couple of earrings and a necklace, it was pretty obvious that the jewelry that she was wearing was very expensive, finally she put some perfume, took her purse and leave her apartment.

  
A car was waiting for her, a young in front of her was just there staring at her with his eyes focus on her body, Lin cleaned her throat to make the man react, “oh… I’m … Good night Miss... I mean Chief Beifong “ lin rolled her eyes and little grin appear in her lips, she was very proud that it that age she could still provoke men like when she was young “Good night, can we leave now, I'm already late” the man opened the door, Lin enter in the car, and the eyes of the driver follow her until she was inside of the car.

  
It was the annual ceremony of the 100-year war, all the important people were there, as Lin was late all the reporters were gone, so all people were already inside, she made her way to the party where nobody was expecting to see her dressed like that exep for one person, she took a glass of champagne of one of the waitresses that were in her way, she checks all the tables, she recognize some people that just keep looking at her like if she was a different person, She went to a table where her friends an family where talking and drinking, when she gets to the table Izumi says “you're late” she gave her a look from the top to back and smile “but it was worthy, you look incredible” she said while se stand up for hugging her, lin rolled her eyes and hugh her to “and I´m happy to see you too” Izumi took her face “I’ve missed you Linni” Lin move back and said “don't call me like that, and I´ve missed you too... Zum Zum” Izumi went close to her friend and said with almost whispering, “your date is already in here, in a moment I will introduce you with him” Lin did not make any expression, so she was about to take a seat next to Izumi and her sister “shit Lin, you look incredible, how is even possible that you have that body, I hate you” Su spank her sister before she could sit, everybody in the table laugh of the comment and the action, Lin smirk to her sister, Su Hug her, the girls where interrupter for Bummy “You definitely have to dance with me Linny, and I will be the envy of the place” with an icy look Lin turn and wink to Bummy, he smiles wildly.

  
Izumi stood up and went to look for her husband who by the way was with the mysterious date guy, meanwhile, Lin was chatting with Kya and Su, ”so… Lin, yeah you look great, but the real question is why?” Kya ask but before Lin could talk Su said ”or maybe she only wants to shame every woman in the place, I mean, your fucking body is gorgeous, every eye in this party is on you” Lin just smirk, raised her cup and said “then cheers for that” and from a sip, she ended her drink. the girls keep asking and mocking Lin, tired of the situation Lin stood up “be right back, if you´re gonna keep like that I´m gonna need more alcohol” she said that while she was walking slowly, Kya shout “bring me one please!” Lin turn and rolled her eyes to her friend, “I want one too” Su said, Lin nodded and keep walking, while she was going through the dance floor to the bar, she then realized what Kya and Su just told her, the looks of the men over her, she rushed to the bar and avoid all eye contact.

  
When she got to bar she made a sign to draw attention of the bartender, it was obvious that the man was very busy, he turned to look at her faster but when he realized the beautiful woman alone in the bar when to her immediately to her, “what would you like to drink” the man said approaching to Lin and smiling “Vodka, please” she smiled back to him, the bartender served the drink “enjoy it” said the bartender keeping his gaze on her, and smiling to her Lin grabbed the glass and put it in the tip of her lips while she keeps staring at him, she took a little sip and when closer to the bar and said “thank you” Lin misses that feeling, the bartender was a very attractive and young man, who preferred leaving other waiting and server her “my pleasure” said the man but before he could say anything else a voice broke with the moment “Lin!”, she recognized the voice immediately, and turn slowly to face Tenzin and his wife, “good nigth Lin, you look very good” said Tanzing in a very polite way “Hello Tenzin” she said very dry, “good night Pema” said glazing the woman “wow Lin you look incredible” said Pema starting Lin like she was from another world, but before she could said anything more familiar people approaching to them “you look so pretty” said Korra staring Lin, she was about to answer when she was interrupt “Good night Chief, ehmm… you… you” said Mako while he was trying to avoid to look Lin “Just say the word, Mako… beautiful “ interrupts Asami smiling to Lin “thank you Miss Sato,” said Lin with a soft smile, she took another sip of her drink, “if you excuse me, my sister needs another drink” she turn to the bar, but the bartender was busy, so she asks for the drinks to a nice young lady, while she was waiting for the drinks, Mako and Tenzin were taking and Asami, Korra, and Pema were listen, she stood there watching but not paying attention to the conversation, in a moment Lin notice the gaze of a man in the other side of the bar, she turned to face the man, and when she saw the familiar face her eyes widen in surprise, the man raised his glass and made a sign to her smirking, she turned around as fast as she could, her action was only noticed by Tenzin, because since they arriving he keep looking at her in a very sneaky way that only Lin was aware of, she looks at him in the eyes and he keeps the gaze until the waitress said “your drinks Chief” Lin broke the gaze and smile polite to the girl, she took two of the drinks and when she was trying to took the other one a han toked from her “please, let me help you with this” the man smile to Lin, she looked up to face a very familiar face , she try to say something but nothing came, “Lin” said Izumi holding her husband hand, Lin turn to look at her friend “Lin, I want you to meet Beckey” she said extending her hand “Beckey, she is my great friend and Chief of police Lin Beifong” He smile wildy and came close to Lin “it's a pleasure to finally met you, you are even more beautiful that Fire Lord Izumi mentioned” He took lin´s hand and pressed his lips on it, “the pleasure is mine Mr Beckey” she said while she looks Beckeys mouth in her hand, “we let you talk” Izumi's husband said grabbing her by the hip and dragging her away from the bar, they just keep looking at his friends, they were interrupted “ Izumi is so good to see you” said Tenzin who try to look the scene behind Izumi, “Ten, I'm glad to see you too” she said going closet to hug her friend, when he was hugging her he saw a man approaching to Lin´s ear and whispering something to her but before he could see the reaction of her he was interrupt by Izumi.

  
“You gotta be kidding me,” said Lin giving a sip of her drink, “well this is a very unexpected coincidence,” said Beckey drinking with a constant smile, “stop it, do not look at me like that” he laughs “you look incredible Lin” Beckey approaches to Lin and whisper “but you look more incredible with no clothes at all” he moved always very slowly and Lin keep froze, but she shook her head “Beck !” she said hitting him softly, they both laugh of the situation while they keep drinking.

  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
One year ago in fire nation was Lin and Su in the palace with more representatives of each nation in a meeting related to security, and economical increasing, the meeting was extremely long and full of information, Su realized that was one representative from fire nation that every time that he had the chance look at Lin, she whisper to her sister “looks like you have a fan, and he’s pretty attractive” Lin didn't reply and rolled her eyes, the meeting was ending but other fight started between men from earth kingdom and other from the southern water tribe, Lin rolled her eyes and put the hand on her face, when she raises her gaze found with a couple of golden eyes staring at her with a soft smile, she keep looking the man, then he raised and eyebrow he stand up “I believe we all agree that the new politics related with security and the new economic agreements are very clear, so we can take for granted this meeting, the one that agrees with me please raise a hand” all the room raised hands, Su when close to her sister and said softly “hey Linny your fan boy is very charming and hot” Lin smile to her sister and nodded, before the man sit he turn to give a look to Lin, and a little smile formed in her lips while she was doing contact with the man, they were interrupted by the Captain of fire nation who finished the meeting and invite all people to the next room for dinner.

Lin and Su sat at the table that was empty and ate their food, then the waitress picks up the empty dishes “there’s anything that we can offer to you” immediately Su reply “yes! bring us anything with alcohol” the waitress smile and noddle, Lin didn’t reply because she really needs that drink, the waitress arrived with the drinks, the sister made a tiny toast, and drink some sips “look´s like your fan is searching for you, why don´t we call him?”Su raised her hand but before she could do something Lin grab her arm “don´t be ridiculous!” Su starts to laugh, then she put a hand on her mouth and said “fuck, he´s coming” Lin opens her eyes and whisper, “don´t say anything stupid Su, please!” Su waves her hand “I got your back sis” Lin just stayed with a worrying face, then the man when in front of the table, he extended his hand and said “Good night” Lin answered immediately “good night” and she extended her hand “I´m Backey councilman in fire nation” he kisses Lin hand without breaking the gaze with her, the kiss was soft and fast “Well hello Backey” said Su felling ignore Lin interrupted her “I´m Lin Beifong, Chief of republic city and she is my sister Suying Beifong, leather of Zaofu"Backey got in shock "wow, Beifong, chief, Zaofu, crap, now I feel like nothing… may I set?" Su and Lin nodded at the same time "really, I came in here feeling like I was important, you know councilman, but you two are like...really important people, I mean your mother, and all of that" he smirked "I'm sorry, I'm being rude, it's just that I don't know how to…. Whatever" Su smiled at him and Lin just keep looking the man with an icy look "well that's a very common reaction actually," said Lin indifferent "yup," said Su, the three stood in silence for a moment until Backey raised a finger indicating that he has an a idea and said, "let's drink ” he took out of his pocket a tiny bottle of vodka," yeah!, now I like you more" he smiled and served to the woman's, they talk about the meeting and subjects related with politic for some minutes until Su said, "shit I just remembered that I was supposed to call Baatar to authorize some constructions" she stood up "Lin see you in the palace, Becky take care of my sister" and before Line or Backey could say anything Su was gone.

  
Lin didn’t know how to act, it was a none common situation for her, however, Beckey was a very charming person, “so Ms. Beifong, there’s something that I will like to know” said Backey with a seductive look, Lin raised an eyebrow in response, with that expression Beckey feel the approval for asking “since you enter in the room I noticed that you were not wearing any ring, so are you available” Lin smile a little, then gave a sip of her drink and said “available?... I´m not a product Mr. Backey” with that answer Backey started to laugh “that definitely is the best answer that any woman has given me, let me rephrase it… hmmm... are you single Ms. Beifong? Lin stood in silence for a moment thinking about the consequences that her answer brings, “Yes Mr. Beckey, I´m single… and … are you single? Lin asks with a very shy tone, “Yes, I´m single and available...please call me Beck” he smiled at her and she answered back with a soft smile, “Ms. Beifong will you...” Lin interrupted “Lin, there’s no need to formalities after all” and she gave him a signal with her hand to continue, he smiled and continued “I was saying that we already had a boring meeting, a decent dinner, a couple of drinks, so there’s only one thing missing, can you guess what is it? he raised his eyebrows in a challenging way, Lin shook her head so Backey said “dessert!” Lin gave him a confused look “yes! we need something sweet, lest go!” Lin just said “ I don´t know is very late you know, I doubt that we can found a place at this hour” then Lin took the last of her drink “challenge accepted, lest found some sugar for you” Beck took the rest of his drink and stood up, he extended his hand to Lin, she took a deep bread and put her nad over his “Ok, lest go” he smiled wildly, and helped Lin to stand up when she was on her feed he explain “ I just want to let something clear between us…” Lin raised an eyebrow and he continued “just because you are, beautiful… hmm the chief of police, millionaire, and a Beifong doesn’t mean that I will have sex with you, I’m not that easy” Lin smirked and rolled her eyes and said “you´re not that lucky...Beckey “ and she made her way out to the room, Beck smiled and follow her to the exit.  
They walk for the streets, side by side, as Lin predicts there was nothing open besides some bars, “I told you, and I´m not from fire nation, it´s common sense” said Lin while she crossed her arms, “ok...ok… years ago used to be a good place for desserts in this street, but I haven´t dated anybody in a good time, so my technics are kind of old…” he put his hand over Lin’s shoulders and stood in front of her “will you ever forget me for this terrible date” Lin rolled her eyes and went closer to him and said softly “Date?...” Beckey smiled and started to play with some hair that was moving around her face and went more close to her “if this is a date, for sure will be in my worse top five” said Lin icily stepping back, Backey put the hair behind her ear and when even more close to whisper in her ear “let me redeem myself” He smelled her neck brushing with his nose, that made Lin closes her eyes with the contact “you smell so good” he stopped brushing her and stood in front of her looking at her, “follow me” he said, then took her hand and guide her to his apartment.

“Welcome to my humble home,” said Beck opening the door and inviting her to entered and walked to the living room giving him a seductive gaze in her way he followed her and invited her to take a seat, he offered her a drink and Lin nodded, Beck provided her with a glass of wine, “it’s a nice place, you have a good view since here,” Lin said while she drunk “yes, I really like in here” he keeps looking at her and said “and now the view is even better” he smiled for himself “where are you staying?” asked beck looking at her “in the palace,” she said looking at the window “the palace? woo.. right Beifong... so you are close to fire Lord?” Lin turns to face Beck “Yup, we´re pretty close, well we grow up together so...” he smiled “that’s so surreal, I can´t even think how fascinating is being the son of war hero, was it complicated for you?” Lin cut the gaze and stood up staring and went to the window “well I never saw them like war heroes, they were only mom, uncle Aang or Zuko, of course when you get older you understand how important they are, but for me, they are just family” Beck stood up and when behind her “that’s kind of cute, you know every kid will presume that their parents are great, but everybody knows how great you mom is, honestly I never expected someone so humble for all that your family represent, I like that…” he took her hand, she stood in silence while their hands stayed together “do you have phone? I need to call Su and Izumi” he laughed “Izumi… wow… hmmm yes it’s in that table” he pointed to a corner of the living room, Lin went to the phone and dialed the number, when Su answered “hey! it's me, I´m not going to the palace tonight, please don´t tell anything to Zumi ...see you tomorrow” before Su could say anything Lin hung up the phone.

She made her way to the couch where Beck was. He went close to her and put his hands on her face, he began to caress her face delicately, then he kisses her cheeks, the tip of her nose, then slowly he when close to her lips, and he gives her a soft kiss, then he stood apart to look at her, they share a gaze for some seconds before and Lin when closer to kissing him again, this time with more freedom, she allows the entrance of his tongue, giving him the approval that he needed, so he put one of his hands on her hip and the other one in the back of her back then he pushing her close, this action provokes in her a soft moan, Lin putt her hands behind his head and they continued kissing. Slowly beck started to kissing her neck and ear, in the middle of kissing he said "really you smell so good!" he said blurring his face on her neck "but you taste even better" he said running his tongue down his neck, Lin smiled and raised his head to give him better access. This was not something that Lin normally did, after Tenzin, she only dated a couple of men's, Of course, she had sex with some guys, but after some dates, but this, this was completely new, very exciting, she barely know him, and that made things more fun. Gently Beck was pushing Lin until he was on top of her, Lin started to remove the buttons of his shirt, when she removed the shirt she pushing him off to get a look of his well-worked body, she smiled and said "that's unexpected" while she runs her hands over her chest and abs, he laughed softly "what? Just because I'm a councilman doesn't mean that I don't exercise" he said and give her a little kiss, "it's your turn, lest see what are your hiding" Lin raised an eyebrow with a challenging gaze, Becky raised and help her to stand up, he started to undress Lin slowly, when he removed any cloth he kisses that part, then there she was only in her underwear, her body was incredible, she was extremely curvy, "wow!. I thought you were hot, but you are fucking gorgeous" he said staring at her, "God really, you're by far the most beautiful woman that I ever been with" she smiled "enough...hmmm... Why you still dressed" she moved her fingers and with her metal bending she removed his belt, he got shocked and smiled at that action "wow! that’s so fucking hot" he exclaimed, Lin went close and put his pants down, "well you're not that bad either" she said looking at him, they started kissing again, Beck´s hand run all over her body, he started kissing her neck, and the when to her breast, he bends down and started to explore her well-shaped legs, then he stopped in the middle of her legs, he kisses her in her panties then started to remove slowly, suddenly a knock on the door broked the moment, Lin opened her eyes in shock “No! Fuck No!” said Beck standing up, another knock came from the door “Beck wakes up! Kizam didn’t accept the proposal” and the knock when stronger “open up, this is urgent! Beck put his pants on and said softly to Lin “I´m sorry… will you give me five minutes and I be back with you, you can wait in my room” Lin smile “for sure this is a terrible date” Lin said picking up her clothes, but when she was about to put her clothes back Beck hand stopped her “don´t! you have no idea how perfect you look right now, you don´t need that” he took the clothes from her hand and threw it “just give a minute, I will reward you… please” said Beck putting his hand together begging her “oh right, I need the bathroom anyways” he celebrated and kisses her “there’s a bath in my room, get yourself comfortable, it will be just a minute” and he kisses her again, the person knock again more desperate, “coming!” Beck shouted, Lin, made her way to the room and turn to look at him and realized that he was looking at her “hurry up… oh and Beck, you need to hide your excitement” and she pointed to the lump on his pants, he laughed “I can’t help it, I mean look at you” Lin smirked and wave with her hand “whatever” and she disappears.

  
Beck opened the door and his friend entered “men we are in troubles, we need the approval of Kizam” he stared at his partner and say “are you with someone?” Beck just said “with of the proposal you gave to Kizam, and yes I´m with someone, so let’s make this fast” his friend laughed and clap “this is a miracle, you with someone that’s not your job, fucking amazing, how is she? is she pretty? do I know her? Beck made a signal to lower his voice “shes gorgeous… but that not the point, lest check the proposal”. Lin was in the room listening Beck and his partner in the living room but when they started to talk about numbers another thing she went to the bathroom, she refreshes her face and when to the bed, she wasn't sure it was the alcohol on her system or the extremely complicated week that she had that her eyes started to close “fuck! I´m so tired” she put her head on the pillow and said to herself “I will rest my eyes until he arrives” and she closes her eyes. Beck finished the proposal with his friend “ ok so talk to Kizam and call me tomorrow” said Beck while he was guiding him to the door “Ok Beck, have fun Bro” His friend opened the door “good night men” and beck closed the door, he took a deep breath and when to the bedroom, when he opened the door he smiled at the view, Lin was curled up and completely sleep, he accommodated under the blankets and lay down beside her and closes his eyes and fell sleep with her.

  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Tenzin keep talking with Izumi and his husband while he was trying looking in a very sly way to Lin and the strange man, Izumi noted the strange behavior of her friend and she turned to look Lin and Beckey chatting like if they knew from forever “The dinner is ready, lest go” said Izumi, “Oh sure, I will go for Pema” Tenzin turn around and saw Pema talking with Kora and Asami then he returns to search for Lin, he saw her walking with the mand by her side, the hand of the man was in her lower back, that made him feel furious, He began to breathe deeply to regain his composure, then he started walking towards his wife, when he was close he managed to listen “He is very attractive, they look good together” said Korra while the three women were looking at Lin and Beck walking Tenzin he cleared his throat “I´m sorry to interrupt, but our table is over there” said pointing out the table where all his friends where, “no problem, lest go honey” said Pema, “enjoy the dinner” said Asami and smiled polite grabbing her girlfriend’s hand, Pema grab Tenzin´s arm and walk to the table.

To be continued…


	2. The story continues, more drama and secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, more drama and secrets...

When the couple arrived at the table Tenzin´s look went straight to Beckey that was chatting and laughing with Su and Kya, Tenzin said “good night everyone” all of the present answered with different  
words at the same time, then everyone fell silent, Tenzin sat next to Lin and Beckey, they seat in silent the atmosphere felt tense until a voice broke with the silent in the table “well hello Pema, how are you, how are the kids” said Izumi that was next to Pema, “Good night Fire lord Izumi, The kids well…” Pema was interrupted by Izumi “call me Izumi, there’s no need to formalities tonight” and made a signal with her hands for she continues “Oh.. I will try, The kids are fine, growing faster every day” she flushed at the feeling of everyone in the table looking at her, they were interrupted with the waitress that started to serve the food, when everybody was served they started eating and the conversations started again, Bumi and Kya were talking with Baatar, Izumi and her husband were trying to get a normal conversation with Pema, but she was very shy, and Tenzin was completely distracted and not taking with anyone, Beck Su, and Lin where chatting, but Lin was not paying attention she can feel the discomfort of Tenzin, she started to play with the knife, she let it fall for the surprise of a big laugh of her sister, all the table turn to Su and Beck, “I´m sorry, it was just a bad joke” said Su covering her mouth forcing herself to no laugh anymore, Lin rolled while Baatar was helping his wife to recover from her laugth, Lin looked back at Beck with a doubtful look, he smiled at her, she raised an eyebrow “what you two are talking about?” said Lin “well Su wanted to know about our first date, and how it ended so…” Lin opened her eyes in surprise “what did you say?” Beck smiled to her “just the true” Lin´s open her eyes and raised her eyebrows as a sign of a question “relax, I didn’t say anything personally” he said looking at her, they stayed looking each other while the rest of the table was in their little conversations, beck delicately moved the hair that was flying in Lin's face, “did I told you how beautiful you are?”Lin rolled her eyes and smiled to him but their moment was interrupted “you´re knife” Lin turn and saw was the face of Tenzin, she could notice in his eyes the mix of feelings, he cut the look when he put in knife in the table, Lin put her hand in the knife and raised her eyer to meet his, they were interrupted by Beck, “I believe that we haven’t met yet” said wile he extended his hand to Tenzin “My name in Beckey, I´m a conuncilman in fire nation, well I was” Tenzin extended his hand “I´m Tenzin, councilman of republic city” they handshake, they keep looking until Pema made a soft noise to catch Tenzin attention, he turned to her and said “and she is my wife, Pema” she smile to him “nice to meet you Pema, you have a very beautiful wife” Pema blushed “oh, thanks you” Beck smiled, and put his arm over Lin hip and Tenzin´s face was getting red and the anger ovbious, “oh Ten Ten don´t take it personal,, and Pema is beautiful” said Kya trying to calm the situation, Su interrupted “why did you said that you was a consulman” everybody turn to look beck, he turn to took su, and then Izumi, he made a face to her and she said “well one of the reason why I invited Beck today is because, my father dacided to endorse Beck to be the next councilman for fire nation in here, republic city, so I figured that he will need friends in here” beck turn to Su “oh woo! congratulation, the endorsement of former fire lord Zuko is a big deal” said Su, then Izumi took her glass and said “to Beck, the future councilman for fire nation” everybody in the table took they glasses mad toasted for Beck.

In all the toast beck didn´t remove his arm from Lin, and Lin didn’t complain, she liked the feeling, she turner to him, and she hit softy her glass on his “well congratulation... when you said that we will see soon I didn’t think was so soon” he raised his eyebrow “well I got pretty stuck in you… I did my best… so here I am” Lin took a sip and smiled to him. “lest dance,” said Beck putting finishing his drink “I don´t think is appropriate that a candidate dance with the chief of police” Beck when close to her and said to only she could hear “Since when do you like the appropriate? As far as I remember, you were out of everything appropriate” he said softly “it was a different city, and context” Beck smiled to her “well is your lucky day because nobody except for the people in this table knows that I´m a candidate, and is only a dance” he put his hand together like he was begging, she smiled “and what happens next will be only between us” Lin smiled and moved her head in a disapproval way “lest see how you dance firebender” They stood up and went to the dance floor, and the rest of the couples join the couples in the dance floor.  
the rest of the night the friends dance with each other, they drank a lot, the people keep looking at Lin and the strange men, but the party was finishing and for that time Lin lost all her inhibition, and mostly all the people in the party were drunk, Lin finished her dance with Bhumi and went to the table where beck was talking with Izumi, she smiled to her friend and raised an eyebrow to Beck, “someone is happy” said Beck standing to put his arm over ver hips “do you want me to take you home, dear chief” said beck aloud Lin smiled they were very close to each other “what makes you think that you are that lucky?” he when even closer to her and said “well, I guess I'm the only man in this room who is so close to you without being killed, so you make me believe that you want this as much as I want” Lin similed and turn to look Izumi who was laughing of the scene before anyone could say somenthing they were interrupted by Su “you are so handsome” said Su while she was touching Beck face, Lin smile but she was surpriced for a hand in her butt “shit, you´re so hot Lin” said Kya grabing lin ass, Lin genttly took Kyas hand and help her to keep on her feets, “those two are really drunk” said Izumi helping beck with Su “come on Su, lest found your hunsband” Izumi and her husband took Su but before they leave Su launched himself at Beck and told him “please keep fuckin my sister, she really needs it” and before he could said anything kya shoud “yes! you two make such a hot couple… and if you want to add some fun, call me” Lin took her and “ughh enough! lest found your brother to take you home”, she turns and gets shocked when she saw Tenzin in front of her “there’s no need to search” Tenzin took kya´s arm over his shoulder “lest go, we need to found Bumi, he is even worse than you”  
he turns to look at Lin, and when she looks at him in the eyes, she realized that he heard all that Su said, Tenzin cut the gaze “I'm going to help you find a Bumi” said Lin “No, Thank you Lin” he turns to Beck that was helping Su with Izumi “I wasn't asking” said Lin, she turns to the other and say “I´m going to help Tenzin with Kya and Bumi, be right back, please take my sister home” she put the other arm of kya in her shoulder and they walk to the exit in silent. They got to the exit room where Pema was with Oogi, Lin bends the earth as an elevator, they but Kya in the seat “Oh! Kya is super drunk” said Pema “yes, please stay with her while we go for Bumi,” said Tenzin “of course”, said Pena while Lin was helping Kya “stay here and rest,” said Lin “ok... you look so pretty today, really, I loooove youuuu!” said kya hugging Lin “and I love you, now leave me, and rest” Kya grab Lin´s face and kiss Lin in the lips, Tenzin opened his eyes in surprise as well as Pema but Lin didn’t react, the kiss ended and Kya said “You are such an asshole,” poting Tenzin who was furious “really, look what you lose, she is fucking perfect, and you are a …” she was interrupted by Lin “ok!... Kya is enough for today, come on” she helps her to accommodate “just close your eyes” said Lin very calm, she turns to look at Pema “she´s really drunk, but every time she’s like that she fells asleep very quickly” said Lin smiling to Pema, she turns to Tenzin that was furious “lest found Bumi” and she got off Oogi.

Tenzin and Lin enter in the party and started to search for Bumi, they found him in the bar flirting with the waitress, “there you are” shout Tenzin “and there you are, with the woman on the night, you’re so fucking lucky” Bumi stod up and when close to his brother, “you had that body only for you” said admiring Lin “oh brother, why all the good things were for you?” he said hugging Tenzin “that’s enough Bumi, lest go, I´m tired, and Pema is waiting” said Tenzin turning aways of his brother, “lest go brother” Bumi walk in silent with Lin an Tenzin following him when they got to the exit Bumi turn and said “Linni You look gorgeous, I hope to have fun tonight” said with a wink and keep walking, when Tenzin started to walk Lin didn´t move “he´s with you already, and I doubt you wife wants to see me now… good night Tenzin ” said Lin in her spot Tenzin didn´t move, he turned to make sure that there was nobody nearby, and then turn to look at her and went close to her, before he went closer, she turned away but before she gave the first step away she was stopped by him, with his hand on her wrist she turns to face Tenzin “why Su said keep fucking her? do you have a relationship with him?” said Tenzin “please Tenzin, first is not your problem, second this is not the time and place... you drank and I did it too” Tenzin tightened her wrist “I need to know ... you will go with him, don't you??” Lin pulled her wrist “and what do you care if I do?” Tenzin took a step and approached her “because it's killing me! … killing me to see you with another man and more if it's not the first time” Lin smiled sarcastically “what the fuck wrong with you? this is so stupid” Lin stood apart but Tenzin grabs her hand “just tell me!! I need to know” Lin turns to look at him and said “YES! I fuck him… many times and I liked it, so I´m going to fuck with him tonight… happy?” he released her hand “so you´re going with him tonight, after what happened?... I can´t stop thinking about that, about you” Lin went close “precisely for what happened is better that I leave with him, just forget about what happened, that was a fucking mistake” Tenzin closes the space that was between them “but I don´t want to forget, having you again was the best thing that happened to me in years, and see you like this tonight, with that dress” he approached his neck “and flooding the place with your perfume, it’s... just too much” Lin didn´t move “Tenzin please” Tenzin started to brushing with his nose her neck, Lin instinctively raised her head to give him freedom to move “you are addictive, Lin Beifong” he whispered in her ear “I want you” he kissed her ear softly “I need you” then he licked her ear with caused a soft groan in Lin “your body responds to me” he kissed her cheek while his hands started to travel to her hips “as much as you want to deny what happend, you want me” and he squeezed her hips and pulled her close to his pelvis “we can´t, this is wrong” he put his lips in front of hers and said “loving you as I love you can´t be wrong” and he kiss her, they kiss like they where complety alone in the world, his hands travel all over her body, her hand in his neck pushing towards her, in the distance Izumi and Su where freazzing with the scene “fuck, don´t let Beck see them” said Izumi to Su, and like the best remedy Su whent for beck before he coul watch, Izumi whent to the couple “what the hell are you two doing? “ yelled imediatly Lin and Tenzin break apart, Lin put her hans on her face and Tenzin accommodate his clothes, “fuck! you two are so fucking toxic” said Izumi furious “Izumi, is not” he was interrupted “Oh shut up Tenzin!, that’s so stupid, she knows what´s going on,” said Lin rolling her eyes they were interrupted by someone else “we all knew that this will happen eventually, but come on …now?” Su said waving her hands “what?” Tenzin and Lin said at the same time “nothing, Lin you said that was just that time, what the fuck…” Lin opened her eyes “you told her?” said Tenzin looking at Lin who didn’t look back “holy shit, this wasn’t the first time you two …” Su pointed Lin and Tenzin, “it’s not the time Su, I tell you later, Tenzin get the hell out of here your WIFE is waiting for you, Lin come with us BECK, my husband and Bataar are waiting” Ternzin raised his head “good night” Izumi and Su respond at the same time with different words. “goodbye” whisper Lin following Su and Izumi. they found their partners drinking and laughing “lest go, honey I´m tired” said Izumi to his husband he took the last sip of his drink, shake hands with the other men, kiss Lin and Su and took his wife’s hand when Izumi, when close to Lin to said goodbye she whispered “I know all the feeling that you have right now, but he´s is a nice man, you know better than me, and at least he´s free to be with you… “ she kisses her cheek “I love you, I call you tomorrow” said standing apart of Lin, she kisses Su and leave, “I guess we should go to” said Bataar shaking beck hand, he kissed Lin “lest go sweetheart” Su when to Beck and said “take care of my sis, and have fun” and she kiss him in the chek then she when to her sister “we have a lot to talk about, but for tonight jus have fun” she hugged her and said “love you, se yo two tomorrow” Bataar took her hand and thet leave. Beck stood in his chair looking at her “are you Ok?” said beck standing “hmmm yes, just it was a long day” she said and he went close “I can take you home, so you can rest, my driver is here” she smiled to him “I don´t want to rest, but lest use your driver” he smiled back and put his hand on her lower back to guide her to the exit. That night Beck and Lin had amazing sex, then they fell asleep.

  
In the temple Pema was mad with Tenzin because he disappears with Lin and let her alone “where were you?” said Pema “I was with Lin finding Su that was drunk too” he said very calm “why did you take so long?” Tenzin took her hand “you know Su, she is a combination between Bumi and kya, so…” that made Pema laugh and she went close to hug his husband “you smell like her” said moving away from him “whom?” said relax “Lin! like her” he smelled his suit “really?... well maybe because I was sitting next to her at dinner, then when we search for Su she started to hug us, so I went close to her in some moments” he went close to her again “I´m sorry” said Pema, “is only she looks so gorgeous tonight that I note that everybody was looking at her, even you, but I don´t blame you, you don´t see a woman like that all days” he hug her felling like nothing “and she was your ex-girlfriend, so I imagine how she should look younger with you, and I don´t know … I´m sorry” Tenzin took her face and say “yes, Lin is a very attractive woman, but I was with you, and if you didn't notice, she was with someone” and he kisses her forehead “a very attractive man by the way… they even left together” Tenzin opened his eyes and try to keep calm “did you saw them?” she stood apart “yes, while Bumi was throwing up I saw then waiting for a car, they even kiss, then they enter in the car, that I assume was his” Tenzin smiled to her “see, there’s nothing you need to worry about, now let’s go to bed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know if I will continue with this, but if I get the time I will do some flashbacks related to Beck and Tenzin.  
> Kisses !!

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello, this is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it, I love the character of Lin, and the relationship with Tenzin, but I believe that she deserves love, so let’s see what will the future bring for her.  
> I´m not sure how many chapters will come, everything depends on the reception, but I have a lot of stories, so if you want more just let me know.  
> The best energy for everyone that is reading this!  
> M A


End file.
